Katie Kat's story to the meeting of Kit Kat
by WBMKitKat
Summary: A story on how Katie Kat the Zone Cop met up with her alternate self, Kit Kat.


I don't own any of Sonic and any relations to it. I only own Katie Kat & Kit Kat. No one else. I may have added a few things to the characters but they are not mine still. This story should clear a few things that have happen in some of my other stories and why they are happening. Just to tell you, the characters are still owned by their respective owners. Their some of them have name change to suit the story, but they are still owned by their creators. All of these characters are Zone cops. Remember that so you don't get confused.

****

Who AM I?

Who am I you ask? My name is Kat. Katie Kat the Cat. I am a Zone Cop. I keep people and places in order. I bring others from other worlds to help with my task, or I do it myself. The zone order has been disruptive. Everyone is in dismay due to the disorder that has happen. What happen you ask? Someone has been destroying zones. The guardians, that look and monitor their own zone, are telling us that they are under attack by unknown forces that are not suppose to be there. Our job is to return these people back to their rightful places or arrest them and hold them custody until further action is needed. Right now my job is to take down these hackers that have taken over the Zone Cop HQ while an evacuation is going on. The hackers happen to appear the same time the zones are under attack. Their appearance is similar to ninjas but yet they hold weapons not known to any Zone Cop in history. We knew that they must have some connections to the attacks on other zones. Now they attack the heart of the zone that connects all other zones.

"Let's do it!!" I said.

"Let's." my partner said.

His name Z-4. He's an Echinda. He takes cares of all of his different versions of himself too. That's a lot for the normal person, but to a Zone Cop it's all in a days work. Z-4 also was the one who supplies the weapons. The weapons of choice that we are to use to hold them hackers off are the Kitty KaBOOM and T.N.T., both of these are battle bots. Nokia Kame, another Zone Cop who is a turtle, uses his KamiCopter to fly us out of trouble when everyone else is evacuated. 

The KamiCopter is also our team's flying HQ. It's a place we live, do our work and do research on. Not many Zone Cops do this, but our team has permission to do so. The KamiCopter is large enough for us to store our equipment, supplies, and weapons and still have enough room for living space. It's not the largest airship around here, but big enough to do it's job.

Nokia is waiting up in the sky with his gun ready on the chopper. We got all prepared when the crowd of evacuees came running in. I saw another zone cop firing behind them. It was Zonic. 

"Katie be careful these guys aren't good fighters but they still pack a punch. Don't worry about hurting them either! They're only robots." He yelled out. "I'm gonna go find help from the other Sonic. But first lets hold them off until everyone is evacuated. "

Zonic stayed with us and hid behind some metal crates. It was thundering out and was raining hard. His helmet and visors had drops of rain running down them. He stood poise and ready to fight with his weapon armed and ready. Z-4 had a grin on his face as he ready the controls of his mech. I did a quick system check on my mech. My mech had three screens, one for weapons and body structure, one for data and a camera, another for communications. I used this one to contact Nokia, who was still watching the sky for hacker jets. I used the data to bring up a map. I watched it as I saw the blue dots, that is us, quickly running away or suddenly disappearing. Then I saw red dots quickly replacing the map. They were getting closer and we had lost a lot of cops. We had to survive and retaliate. Tears came to my eyes as I watched more blue dots disappear. Those cops had lost their lives to give more time for evacuation to take place. Just then I noticed my communication light is ringing and flashing a bit. Incoming call. This call was connected to the four of us, Zonic, Nokia, Z-4 and I with other Zone Cops in the area.

"This is the Zone Chief. I hereby declare all Zone Cops to enlist help from other worlds that you patrol. I want the best remember. Zonic you already have a help from Sonic in Knothole, we need his assistance once again. The rest of you find and prepare them all for war. We lost a lot of cops today and I'm not gonna lose them for nothing. Prepare for all Zone Cop evacuation, this HQ is going to self-destruct. We will be needing a place to settle until we can return and rebuild Zone Cop Headquarters. I'm sending you more info right now, download it and get to work." Then communication was cut from everyone else except for Zonic, Z-4, Nokame, and I. The Chief wanted this to be only known to us I guess. "Z-4, since Bell isn't with you at the time being you're charge, I want your team moving out quickly. Zonic you know the drill. Katie. Z-4. Nokia. Bell the other team members had already gone ahead. This is the chief signing out."

The screen went blank from the captain. There everyone was just staring at their screen. Just then something hit my mech. The hackers are coming. We started returning fire. Shots lit up the sky with our shots. I charged up the one weapon and blast it towards our targets. Then Nokia fired above the doorway, collapsing the doorway.

"Time to leave." He said.

We all agreed. Zonic then told us that he's gonna go find help from one of the Sonic's so he transported using his belt that all of us have. The belt is one of the key tools we Zone Cops have, it allows us to transport to different worlds. I had to find one someone to help me out too. But first I had to make sure everyone is safe and we are at least have a set-up before looking. Lighting continued to flash as we quickly loaded up on Nokia's chopper. Z-4's and mine mech because part of Nokia's KamiCopter as turrets. We stood alert for any enemies.

"Katie! We got jets on our tail think you two can blast them out of the sky?" Nokia asked over the intercom.

"You got Nokia." Z-4 replied.

He started to fired at our targets. There are twelve fighters on us. Already Z-4 took down three ships. I too quickly shot a few shots, taking down two ships. The other seven ships fired on the KamiCopter. Nokia was able to dodge some shots, but we still took hits.

"We can't fight them like this. Take the 'Turtle Doves' to fight them off." Nokia informed us.

We quickly set the mechs on autopilot to fire on the ships while we got into two small jet gliders and then we open the back door to the fight outside. It was dangers for us to go out in like this because mainly of the lighting storm, but we have no choice. We have to fight them off some how, otherwise we're done for. Z-4 went first. He took a run and then jumped off. His jet turned on and we started his attack on the invaders. I quickly followed him.

The fight quickly turned towards us. We quickly took down two more jets, leaving only five more to go. The problem is that we are slower then the jets. The good part is, we are more control on our flight. So we can all of a sudden stop and just hover in mid-air. We had to out maneuver our opponents. Unfortunately we are still out numbered. Just then three jets just got blasted from the air. The explosion erupted near us and we had to do a dive to avoid the explosion then avoid the pieces of the fallen jets. We looked back and we saw Rahn, another zone cop following behind him was Serena and Bell. All three of them are in similar ships as ours. We all landed back inside KamiCopter. We continued to walk up to the main bridge.

"I thought you guys already left?" I asked.

"We were about to. But then we saw you guys were having trouble so we had to help out. Luckily for all of us we found those jet gliders still intact." Bell said as she adjusted her helmet.

Bell was the leader of our group. She's a white kitsune.

The other's are Rahn and Serena. Rahn is a indigo hedgehog he's one of the best hand to hand fighters of the group. Serena is well both Outlander and human, she helps with Nokia with developing new tools by testing them and then adjusting them. She's also a great fighter both close and far.

"Also our dimension belt got damage during the fight in Zone HQ. They used some kind of a EMP pulse on us, but our weapons still work for some reason. I don't know what's going on but we were able to take out the machine inside the building. We don't know how many more are out there. Do either of yours still work?" Rahn said adding on to what Bell had said. 

"No mine got caught in the crossfire of those hackers. Wait till I get my hands on one of them. I'm gonna strap on a little TNT on him and launch back to their friends." Z-4 said kicking the wall.

"OI!! Take it easy there. This is my chopper you know?" Nokia yelled back to us as he heard the kick.

"Sorry." Z-4 replied.

"What about yours Katie?" Serena asked. Taking off her helmet and letting down her blonde hair.

"Actually mine is in working order." I said.

"Good then you and Nokia will have to go find more help." Bell told me.

"Wait a sec. Maybe Nokia could fix Z-4's belt and he too can help do some searching. It would make things a lot easier and a lot quicker too." I suggested.

Bell agreed. Rahn and Serena took over the controls of the airship while Nokia tries his best to fix Z-4's belt. For me I'm on a solo mission. Even though I don't like going alone on these kinds of missions, I have a job to do. First things first, I had to find out who I should choose. I luckily the KamiCopter is large enough to have a computer system to do a scan on all people that a zone cop has to take watch on. Taking out my ID card from my belt buckle I slide it through the computer and it started it's scanning. After a few minutes of typing and waiting. One person came up. My tail twitched as it finally showed up. The computer began to talk about the person I'll be recruiting.

[Profile]

Subject: Kit Kat

Species: Cat/Human

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Fur Colour: Red and white

Clothing: Blue jeans, white hat, gloves and white shoes

Background: Kit Kat is both cat and human depending where he is at or if he places his head gear on he becomes the red and white cat. He was transported to a unknown world to him with five others long ago. Bell, C-4, Nokame, Rahn and Serena. All of them from the same world. They survive and have worked together to get back home. Currently, Kit Kat has again been transported to another world again after a few months has pass from returning back to his homeland. There he has rendezvous with two more people from the same home world has he.

[Profile end]

The computer ended right there. I was in little shock when those names that Kit Kat has joined up with, came up.

"Computer show me the quickly, the situations Kit Kat was in when he first was transported to another world by mistake." I commanded the computer.

A small video was played showing the skills of this individual. What startled me is who I saw with him. I quickly ran out to the main bridge where everyone else was at. I looked out the front window and saw we are now in safe territory. Other Zone Cop fighter jets flew around. I knew we were at the emergence zone.

"You guys will not believe who I actually have to pick up for the war." I said in some excitement. I kinda suppressed the energy to blab it all out in one breath.

"Well show us already." Serena said.

Nokia quickly set down his tools and waited. Rahn set the ship on autopilot and turn to see what's going on. Bell and Z-4 looked up from a computer they were using. I quickly went to center of the room where a table was set. A console at the table was built there. I typed up what I got on the computer I was using and began the same video I was watching. I smiled as they all watched it. That group, is very similar to our group. Bell looked back to the computer she was using.

"Katie. That's the person with your person Katie, is the one I'm suppose to look for." Bell said in shock, yet relief that we can hit two birds with one stone.

"You know, that person right there with Katie's person, is the one I'm suppose to look for too."

The others quickly looked to see who is the best person to bring back to help fight the hackers. Each of them has the same matching to the people on the video.

"Well looks like we can hit the nail with one blow." I said with a grin.

I had to recruit them all for the war ahead of us. Just as I was about to leave something came to my attention to Kit Kat's file. I looked at it and saw that this Kit Kat had just got split apart somehow.

"Oh dear." I said. "OH BAD DAY, BAD DAY, BAD DAY!"

"What's wrong?" Rahn and Nokia asked.

The others also wanted to know what was wrong with me.

"Code 8. Split personality. I have no time to waste, I have to get him back together before we disappears forever." I cried out.

A Code 8 is not good. It endangers the person, by splitting them apart from the original body. If not returned to normal the body and it's personality will be lost forever. I have to move fast. I looked at my belt and noticed that I don't have enough power to bring him or anyone else back with me. It only has enough power to bring him here temporarily and then return him back to where he came from.

*Cliff-hanger*

So this is how it all started. How I met up with Kit Kat himself. And the real reason why I actually met up with him in the first place.


End file.
